Sunshine
by Quiteokayish
Summary: Feliciano was a gypsy who loved to dance. Ludwig was a simple carpenter who was irrevocably, fantastically, hopelessly in love with him.


**Has this been done yet? I have no idea. Anyways, I read up on gypsy (Romani) history before I wrote this, and I can one hundred percent assure you that this isn't historically accurate, and plays off of several literary tropes that are probably offensive to Romani people and those of Romani decent. I'm going to apologize in advance, but I've had this idea in my head for weeks now and had to write it out.**

 **Also, Germany is a hopelessly romantic dork in this story. But let's be honest, that's just who he is.**

* * *

 _Tuscany, Italy: 1796_

Color didn't exist until that day.

It was the only way Ludwig could express it. His entire life, dull, gray and numb, had led up to this moment. Every day spent carving wood alone in his den, drinking with his friends, or simply doing his work, was gone from his memory in the blink of an eye. All he knew was the stunningly beautiful gypsy dancing across the street.

He had dark auburn hair that glinted in the afternoon light. His skin had been kissed by the sun, and shined with sweat as he danced, his feet stepping in a learned, practiced way that still held a hint of improvisation, of adventure and new beginnings. Gold bands jingled on his wrists as his arms followed his movements, flowing in whichever way the song seemed to take them- over his head, behind his waist, down to the ground, though always coming back up every few seconds to tap on the tambourine in his left hand.

His eyes were a wonderful, warm gold, though it was hard for Ludwig to tell due to the fact that they were almost always closed with pleasure, a permanent smile on the man's face as he moved in time with the music, hips swaying in a way that made his throat dry and his heart beat increase.

Another gypsy sat on a stool beside him, a dark haired man with green eyes and a grin on his face as he played a guitar. There was another man, one that could only be the dancer's brother, standing beside him playing a flute. He had the same face as the man next to him, though he didn't seem to be enjoying himself nearly as much.

Some people had gathered around them. A few were grinning widely, already taking out their coins to tip the group. There were others that scowled though, obviously not happy with the blatant sensual dancing and mischievous music. Ludwig could only ever wonder why.

They'd set up their display across the street from his shop. It was minimal; an old, ragged blanket on the ground and a few bowls set out for money from kind strangers. It was a sight he was used to seeing, gypsies could often be found roaming the city.

So why was this so different?

Ludwig sat in front of his shop, carving knife in hand as he worked on a simple cane. His movements were dedicated and learned, but still hazardous. For once he wasn't pay attention.

The song finished with a crescendo and then a sudden, jolting stop. Then the beautiful stranger bowed profusely, his smile wide as the people who were watching began to clap.

"Ve- thank you!" he said, running a hand through his damp hair. "Donations are always welcome." He added, gesturing to one of the bowls at his feet.

A few of those who had been watching simply walked away, shaking their heads in disgust. The man didn't let it bother him, though, and instead he sat next to his brother, taking a long draught of the water that he handed him before relaxing against the brick wall, his heavy breathing now evening out.

Ludwig shook his head. How on earth had he noticed a detail like that from all the way across the street? He glanced down at the cane he'd been carving, feeling a wave of disappointment go through him when he realized that he'd been cutting to deep. He'd meant to carve the handle into the head of a wolf, but it looked as if an eagle would have to do.

He took a breath, trying to focus on his work, but a voice from across the way caught his attention. This time, however, he put the knife down before he could make any more mistakes.

"You over there!"

The words made his heart crawl up into his throat as he realized who was speaking. When it dawned on him that the gypsy was addressing _him_ of all people, it was all he could do to not get up and hurry back inside the shop, leaving his work out on the bench he'd been sitting on.

"Yes, you! The one with the blond hair and big muscles- ow" he was cut off when his brother pinched his side, an irritated look on his face, but the man only continued. "Come sit with us!"

Ludwig could only stare, unable to breath, to move. No, there was no way he could be addressing him. Why would this fascinating, wonderful gypsy across the street want his company? Ludwig was a simple carpenter; the man must have been able to tell by his clothes that he didn't have much money to spare. So what on earth could he want?

"Leave him alone, Feliciano." His brother said, and Ludwig felt his heart turn. _Feliciano._ The name was fluttering and lovely and magnificent and oh God- what was wrong with him?

"Ve- if he doesn't want to come over here, then I'll go to him!" Feliciano said, ignoring his brother's calls as he made his way across the street, nearly running into several carts and people along the way. His charming smile was quick to settle whatever anger they had as he bounded away, heading straight towards…

 _Him._ Ludwig attempted to stand, but his feet wouldn't move. As the gypsy drew nearer, he tried to stifle the voice in his head that was screaming at him, to move, to speak, to do _something._

"I'm Feliciano." The man said once he reached him. He held his hand out to shake, and Ludwig managed to do so without trembling, much to his relief. Feliciano's hand was warm and soft in his, and he tried to hide his disappointment when the man pulled his away.

"It's only polite to tell me your name too." Feliciano said, crossing his arms over his chest. It took a moment, but eventually the carpenter learned how to speak again.

"My name is Ludwig." He said.

"That's a nice name." Feliciano said, smiling in a way that immediately took away whatever he was going to say next. "It's big and strong, just like you!"

"Ah…" he trailed off, dumbfounded. Was this some sort of a dream?

"So Ludwig, you've been sitting out here for hours now, watching us perform. Is there any reason? Do you like the music? Am I just that pretty?"

"Yes." He said, and nearly clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized he'd spoken the word aloud. He looked away, trying to hide his blush. Feliciano only giggled.

"I like you!" he said, flashing him a brilliant smile. "I don't know where we'll perform tomorrow, but if you happen to come by, I'll be sure to say hello."

At that he took the carpenter's hand in his, and with a dramatic bow lifted it to his lips, pressing a gentle, warm kiss on his knuckles.

Ludwig only nodded, unable to speak. He was certain his face was bright red by now, but couldn't bring his hands up to hide it. He couldn't move at all actually.

"Until next time, Ludwig." He said, gold eyes meeting his one last time before he bounded away, returning to his brother who quickly began to lecture him about strangers, all the while the dark haired man continued to strum on his guitar, smiling.

Ludwig picked up his cane and knife with shaking hands and got back to work, wondering if gypsies were even real.

* * *

For the first time in years, he closed up shop, locked the door, and ventured outside for the day to wander the city. It was to see new things, he told himself. He'd been cooped up in the little building for so long that some of the city must have changed. Surely there were new sights and decorations and people. Surely there was a reason to venture out his door that day other than to explicitly search for a certain gypsy with auburn hair and a warm, dazzling smile.

Ludwig walked for a few hours, feeling uncomfortable with the thoughts that plagued him, all the while scanning the streets intently for a certain band of performers. When the sun started to set and he saw no sign of them, he began a dejected walk back to his home. He hadn't gone out to find them, of course, but it would have been nice to watch the lovely man dance again.

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar, fast paced song rang out faintly, and he realized it was coming from further down the street. To his absolute joy, he recognized a certain gypsy dancing in the distance, his brother and the dark haired man sitting on the edge of the fountain behind him.

Ludwig approached, all the while wondering what he'd say to Feliciano. He didn't really have a reason to be there, nor did he have money. The man would have likely forgotten about him by then, anyways. For a brief, heavy moment, Ludwig considered avoiding the whole thing and going home. What good would this do him in the long run?

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a silk cloth against his neck. He froze, surprised to see Feliciano standing in front of him, a wide grin on his face as he looped his scarf around Ludwig's neck.

"I knew you'd come." He said, the light of the sunset shining in his eyes as he spun away, leaving the scarf dangling on Ludwig's shoulder. It was a simple, dark blue cloth decorated with silver beads along the edge. He lifted it to his face, taking a deep breath. It smelled of earth and sunshine and all things beautiful. It smelled of Feliciano.

He came to stand with the crowd that had steadily gathered around the dancer, who was now performing with great vigor, his movements quick and agile, yet elegant as ever. Ludwig could only stand there, mesmerized by the man before him. Feliciano's face was that of pure bliss as he spun around, his eyes meeting Ludwig's for a brief moment, and the carpenter held his gaze steadily.

The dance ended, and the crowd clapped, tossing coins into the clay bowl on the ground. They dispersed as the trio began to pack away their things, looking tired yet satisfied with their day's work.

Ludwig realized that he was the only one left, and tried to will his legs to move, but simply couldn't. Feliciano seemed to notice this, and walked over to him, a lazy smile on his face as he stretched his arms above his head. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." He replied, returning the smile as he held the scarf out for the gypsy to take.

Feliciano looked down at it, and then laughed as he took it from his hands, taking a step towards Ludwig. It was all the carpenter could do not to flinch away in reaction. The gypsy's arms came up, and he gently fit the scarf around his neck, smiling as he gave it an experimental tug. "It looks good on you. Keep it."

At that he bowed and took Ludwig's hand. He pressed a soft kiss on it before returning to his group, turning back to say, "Until next time, Ludwig."

It took Ludwig a long time to fall asleep that night.

* * *

It had become a habit now. Every night when he closed down the shop, he found himself wandering the city, hoping that he could find Feliciano before the sun went down. So far he'd been successful, since the gypsies usually frequented the busiest areas. Without fail he'd find them and watch them, waiting patiently for Feliciano to finish his dancing, not sure of what he enjoyed more, the man's company or the way he'd spin and sway in time with the music.

After each show the gypsy would find him, ask if he enjoyed his time, and leave him with a bow and a kiss on his hand that left him blushing and dazed. Then his brother would shoot him a glare and they'd hurry back, and Ludwig would go home and sit up late into the night thinking about the dancer who'd captivated his mind.

One day, to his absolute horror, Feliciano grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the front of the crowd.

"Dance with me!" he urged, but Ludwig shrunk back, avoiding the stares that were directed his way.

"I do not know how." He said in a hushed tone, and Feliciano laughed.

"It's easy, I'll teach you."

"I really should not..." Ludwig said, trying to pull away, but then Feliciano gave his hand a squeeze and their gazes met. For that moment, no one else existed. It was only the beautiful man holding his hand, his face pleading as he spoke:

"Trust me, Ludwig."

And so he did, and the moment continued on, even as Feliciano pulled him in front of the crowd and began to move, urging him to follow his lead. The Italian put his hand on his waist, and with a grin he pulled him along, spinning away for a brief moment before catching Ludwig's other hand and returning to him, their chests pressed together and their breath mingling.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Feliciano said afterwards, "Lovino always tells me I need to respect people's boundaries."

"It is fine." Ludwig said, still trying to regain his composure. His heart was beating heavily against his ribs, his fingers pulsing and his face hot. It wasn't a particularly notable dance, but it was the first one he'd done, and it had been in front of a crowd, and with Feliciano.

"Ve- if I gave you lessons you could start performing with us!" he said, smiling as he slung a bag over his shoulder. His brother and the dark haired man stood in the distance, speaking to each other as they waited for Feliciano to join them.

"I… I doubt that I…" Ludwig stumbled over his words. "I mean, I appreciate it but…"

Feliciano laughed, bowing deeply and kissing his hand in the way he always had. Ludwig found himself just as flustered as he'd been the first time.

"I'm joking, Ludwig." He said, stepping back. "But I have to ask, why do you keep coming? You must have seen the same dance several times now."

Ludwig looked away, fighting down his blush. "I like watching you dance." Good God, was he even trying to control himself?

Feliciano smiled at him, "You're sweet." He said, and added an, "Until next time, Ludwig."

* * *

He should have expected him to leave.

Feliciano was a gypsy after all, a nomad. His people never stayed somewhere for more than a few weeks. He should have expected to one day search the streets and not see the group. He should have expected to be left without a word, as gypsies were often said to do. He shouldn't have let himself get his hopes up.

Ludwig sighed, it was well after dark now, and the streets were empty. His daily search for Feliciano had been fruitless, and that realization made his heart sink to the bottom of his chest. The thought of going without that smile and those silly, kind words made him ache. He feared what his world would become gray and numb, just at it has always been.

"Hello, Ludwig!" a voice brought him from his thoughts, and he realized that it was none other than Feliciano, sitting in front of his shop with a pleasant grin on his face. Ludwig felt his heart soar as he came to stand in front of the man. So he hadn't left after all!

"I'm sorry if you've been looking for me." He said, standing up. "I had to help pack away the caravan."

At that his joy stilled. "Is that so?"

"Ve- don't look so upset." He said, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll come back sometime."

Ludwig tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to. His mind was still hazy with the overwhelming sense of loneliness that had already started to envelope him.

"Say, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, placing a hand against his chest. The carpenter froze.

"Why don't you ever kiss me back?"

"I…" Ludwig shook his head, no, of course the gypsy couldn't mean what he thought he meant. Of course he meant a kiss between friends. That was all that they were, anyways.

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"Yes!" Feliciano said eagerly, taking another step towards him.

Ludwig brought his trembling hands up to rest on the man's shoulders, and enjoyed the way he relaxed into his touch. With a single gentle, hesitant movement he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Feliciano's forehead.

He was surprised when he pulled away to find the man frowning.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong!" he said, shaking his head. "I meant the other way!"

Ludwig held his breath. "What other way?"

At that Feliciano's hands snaked up and around his shoulders, and with reverent, fluid movements he pressed their bodies together.

"Like this." He said softly, closing the distance between them as he claimed his lips.

Ludwig was horrified, and for a moment could only stand still in shock. No, this couldn't be happening. Of course this wasn't happening! Why would Feliciano kiss _him_ of all people? And why on the lips? And why was he rubbing his fingers against the back of his neck in a way that made his head spin and his knees weak? Why didn't he want it to stop?

"Ludwig…" Feliciano began, pulling away for a moment.

"Y-yes?" he asked, feeling his cheeks grow hot with the way the gypsy was looking at him.

"Kiss me back."

At that he pressed his lips to Ludwig's again, and the carpenter could only comply.

He wasn't good at it, he never had been, but Feliciano didn't complain as Ludwig moved his lips against his, hands tangling in his hair. He giggled when their noses bumped, and let out a breathy, soft sigh when Ludwig's hands moved down to rub his back.

This simply _had_ to be a dream.

"I don't want to go." Feliciano admitted when they finally parted, Ludwig pressing their foreheads together as he tried to catch his breath and calm his nerves. "I have to, but I don't want to."

"I do not want you to, either." Ludwig admitted, pulling the man into a tight embrace. Feliciano reciprocated it with a small, sad smile.

"Maybe when I get back you'll have learned to dance." He said, "And then we can go perform for people and get money, or maybe we won't. Dancing for the sake of dancing is one of the finest things in the world, after all."

"Do you know when you will be back?" The carpenter asked, and the gypsy hummed to himself.

"A year, maybe two, maybe three. I don't really know." Ludwig felt that same sinking feeling again, but Feliciano quickly continued. "I think I can convince my grandfather to take an extra trip to Tuscany, and you're so good at finding me, I doubt we'll go too long without running into each other."

They stayed like that for several minutes, until finally, reluctantly, they broke apart.

"I should go," Feliciano said. "Lovino is waiting for me. Take good care of that scarf I gave you, alright? It was one of my favorites."

Ludwig smiled. "Alright."

With that Feliciano did his signature bow, taking Ludwig's hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. With a mischievous, brilliant grin that made all of his worries disappear, he spoke.

"Until next time, Ludwig."

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
